Vijeeter Ecor
|kanji=ビジター・エコー |rōmaji=''Bijitā Ekō'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Cover (debut) 23 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Right Arm |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Nab Lasaro |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dancer |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Vijeeter Ecor is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Vijeteer is a slim young man of average height with long brown hair, which is tied in a ponytail on the back of his head, and has two long, curved bangs framing his face and almost reaching down to his shoulders. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning. Vijeteer’s first outfit consisted of a dark, fitting dancing suit with an otherworldly look to it, covering the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-coloured stripes. Vijeteer is said to possess 100 copies of this very same attire. After the 7-years time skip and following Fairy Tail’s decay, Vijeteer’s attire became more elaborate, and yet less outlandish. He now sports an orange toga-like cloth, draped over his right shoulder and tied around his waist by a light sash with a knot on the left, with a dark, short-sleeved shirt under it. He dons dark pants reaching down below his knees, with light strips hanging from its hemlines over his bare calves, and his feet are covered by simple sandals. He has round, metal bracelets around each wrist, and a necklace composed of large beads around his neck. The most prominent addition to his outfit, however, is his round headgear, seemingly consisting of a dark cap, with its peak emerging from the grey bands adorned by blue, diamond-shaped motifs wrapped around its top, and sporting six large fang-like ornaments hanging from it, three on each side of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 Personality He has always loved dancing, and is often seen in the guild dancing. His goal is to save up enough money to study abroad in the holy land of Dance, "Minstrel". Synopsis Vijeeter serves mostly as a background character, and is seen most of the time dancing. However he has been seen in all of the manga's arcs along with the rest of the guild during their celebrations. He participated in the war against the Phantom Lord and had a fight against Nab Lasaro during the Fighting Festival arc. It is presumed that Nab defeated Vijeeter since he wasn't among the members who Bickslow took down, but Nab was. Macao arc When Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy entered the guild, Vijeeter is sitting with a group of his guild mates that includes Warren Rocko.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 He then fights the rest of the guild when Natsu starts a battle between the guild members but stops immediately when the master arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Vijeeter is hanging around in the guild with his fellow guild mates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and causing everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) to be nervous and scared. The female Mage immediately begins to scold some members, including Vijeeter who is dancing inside the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others returned after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fights each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Vijeeter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear: Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Vijeeter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 8 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Vijeeter, who managed to make a new dance which he called Puny Dance. Vijeeter tries to get Max to watch him but Max refuses, telling him that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 7 However, Vijeeter stops dancing when he heard Droy shouting that Levy will never come back. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but the new master, Macao, informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 10-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Vijeeter remains at the guild while other members go to search for Tenrou Island once more. When Teebo and his crew show up again, they are quickly defeated by the Fairy Tail members who disappeared seven years ago. They reveal they were saved by Mavis Vermilion, the first Fairy Tail Master. Vijeeter and the rest of the guild cry tears of joy over their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 7-20 Weeks later, after their return, Vijeeter watches Natsu and Max fight. Vijeeter is very surprised Max is beating Natsu, until he uses Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, which makes Max forfeit. Vijeeter, along with the rest of the spectators are remain impressed by Natsu's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Vijeeter is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by them participating in the Grand Magic Games. Vijeeter is opposed to this with other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the games come Vijeeter, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight agains Flare Corona, he, alongside his Guild mates were cheering for Lucy and didn't notice Flare taking Asuka as hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he was very surprised when Natsu figured out Flare's plan. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy only wearing a towel, Vijeeter fell in love with it and start doing the "Dance of Excitement", which annoys Nab a lot. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Magic and Abilities Dancer Magic: While dancing it increases an allies attack and can decrease a foe's, it only works within a ten meter radius. Trivia * He always wears the same suit, for he has 100 copies of it. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Appearances in Other Media OVA Vijeeter makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members